1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable device for exfoliating skin and, in particular, to a simple and inexpensive device that can be secured to a shower floor or wall without tools or adhesives, and which provides a stationary and waterproof exfoliating surface for hands-free use while showering.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the normal course of personal health care, exfoliation of the skin is common practice. Exfoliation is the action of scrubbing skin with a gritty substance to remove the dead skin from the surface. In particular, it is common practice to exfoliate the feet. As with the feet, exfoliation can be practiced to remove calluses and corns.
One option for treatment is to visit a doctor, foot care specialist, or salon. Each of these options requires time, cost, and the added inconvenience to make appointments and travel there and back. While salons are far more convenient and affordable than an appointment with a medical specialist, recent information regarding exposure to harmful bacteria and viruses in these environments has decreased their appeal. Most people desire to have the capability of exfoliating their skin themselves, in the privacy of their home.
Most exfoliating devices are handheld devices that require the user to sit down or balance on one foot to exfoliate each foot with a pumice stone or other equally abrasive surface. The disadvantage of this method is that dry skin is then dispersed onto the floor, requiring clean-up. Another disadvantage, particularly for large or elderly persons, is that the position required to reach the lowest extremities of the body is uncomfortable. Another disadvantage is that persons with physical disabilities, such as arthritis, find it painful to exfoliate the feet in this position. Another disadvantage is that in this position, the arms can get tired from scrubbing. Another disadvantage is that dry skin is more difficult to exfoliate.
The most convenient location in the home for people to exfoliate their feet is in the shower or bathtub. Exfoliated skin is very small and easily dispensed down the drain. However, large or elderly people may have physical difficulty exfoliating their feet in a shower, and doing so without risking loss of balance and serious injury from falling.
To resolve this problem, devices have been developed which are secured to the floor of the shower, allowing persons to exfoliate their feet hands-free, and without bending over uncomfortably. They can then use their hands to support themselves in the shower while using the strength of their lower body to exfoliate each foot. Devices such as these typically incorporate a pumice stone secured to an elastic base having suction cups beneath the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,096, issued to Mayhew et al., claims a method for exfoliation. Disclosed is a large, generally flat rubber pad having multiple suction cups on the bottom and an abrasive surface on the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,350, issued to Finch, discloses a contoured exfoliating device for use in the shower, having a Scotch Brite® abrading surface which includes a flexible matted type layer, and having flexible sidewalls.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,913,313 and 6,142,156, issued to Brunderman, disclose exfoliating products of pumice stone including a separate toe stick for exfoliation between the toes, and particular geometric configurations of the pumice to more comfortably access certain areas of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,218, issued to Jusinski, discloses an exfoliating device configured to fit in a corner of a shower, and capable of supporting a scraping device, a soaping device, and a brushing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,986, issued to Medina et al., discloses a slipper device having a pumice stone attached to a top surface of the slipper such that one can rub the other bare foot on the stone.
A principal disadvantage of these prior art devices is that most of them rely upon the use of a pumice stone. Pumice stones are hard and inflexible, requiring the person's foot to conform to the stone to perform exfoliation. This requires extensive and particular positioning of the foot against the stone to comfortably exfoliate the desired portion of the foot.
A second disadvantage is that accidental contact with the stone in the shower can be frequent and painful, as people are not normally inclined to look downward when moving around under the water flow of a shower. A third disadvantage of these devices is that when left in a moist environment, like a shower, the permeable pumice stone will experience mold growth. Mold is unsightly, unhealthy, and potentially hazardous.
A fourth disadvantage of these devices is that they are relatively expensive and therefore not disposable. This disadvantage is magnified by the potential for mold growth, such that discarding the device is often required before the stone has reached the end of its useful life. The products should be cleaned and disinfected on a regular basis for extended, continued use.
A fifth disadvantage is that devices using interwoven plastics, such as Scotch Brite®, retain unsightly exfoliated material within the matted structure, which can provide a nutrient source for microbial growth. A sixth disadvantage of these devices is that they take up too much room in the shower.
A seventh disadvantage of the known devices is that they are heavy, generally exceeding 4 ounces in weight, such that they are expensive to ship, and too heavy to be suspended in a vertical position against a shower wall without falling off over time.
Therefore, there is a need to develop an improved exfoliating device that is disposable, capable of being attached to a shower floor, having a lightweight, deformable structure with an abrasive texture adhered with a waterproof and flexible adhesive, being resistant to mold growth, and being cost effective to replace.